Enterprises use Business Intelligence (BI) tools or applications such as reports, web intelligence, etc., to enable transforming raw data to useful analytics. Typically, BI tools are extensible, open-framework platform hosting both enterprise applications and third-party products. BI applications enable various functionalities such as reporting, online analytical processing, data mining, predictive analysis, etc. BI applications and tools may be used to process and analyze enormous amount of inter-related data inter-related to each other. A change or modification to one of entity such as database connections, queries, etc., in a BI application may impact various other related entities like report, chart, etc. It is challenging to identify the granular impact created by changing or modifying an entity in BI application.